Wireless networks are gaining popularity because wireless infrastructures are typically easier and less expensive to deploy than wired networks. However, wireless networks can be susceptible to environmental conditions, interference and self-interference.
Access points of wireless networks can provide client devices with wireless access to the networks. For example, FIG. 1 shows a wireless network in which client devices 150, 152, 154, 156 are provided with wireless connections to access points 120, 122, 124. The access points 120, 122, 124 are typically wire connected to a wired network 110 that is connected to the internet 100. Because the links between the access points 120, 122, 124 and the client devices 150, 152, 154, 156 are wireless, the links can be susceptible to the previously mentioned environmental conditions, interference and self-interference.
Providing the access points and client devices with knowledge of the quality of the links between the access points and the client devices, allows operators of the access points and/or the client devices to proactively take actions to improve the quality of the links. For example, identification of a poor link can be communicated to a client device operator allowing the operator to adjust the location of the client device or adjust an antenna of the client device, thereby improving the quality of the link. Client device link qualities can also be monitored by a network manager.
It is desirable to provide measurement and analysis of link qualities of client devices association with an access point of a wireless network, without adversely effecting the operation of the wireless network.